Near by your side always
by Fiar no Fen
Summary: Add, deprived of all power except his intelligence as a master mind. His life day by day with a cursed being the fox demon eun and its victim Ara Haan. Yet they never thought that their meeting was so meaningful
1. The day we meet

Hello guys long time not seeing you all. How have you been? In my case i have had better months u.u but well lets not get sentimental here as i brought you all a new story. But why an Elsword story if your Akame ga kill stories were great? you may ask. well because I have them made but i need to retrieve the memory of my dead computer and because I LOVE THIS GAME AND ITS CHARACTERS!

Well for reference this chapter shows

 **Add:** Mastermind

 **Ara:** Asura

I want to make something clear here. Add wont be having any of his powers beside his abnormal intelligence until later chapters and in the future lemons as well as blood will appear.

I also want to announce that there is going to be a class change too but i wont reveal details you will have to read for that.

I don't own Elsword nor its characters TwT

 **Chapter 1: When we meet. (prologue 10 years ago)**

It was a hot day. Well hot was a subtle adjective for the day of a travelling family that seemed to wander thrugh the desert of Sander as if they were lost, but that wasn't the case, they were indeed looking for a certain place.

The figures that walked were three, two of them belonged to adults, the other, a mere child. Their clothes, betraying the weather, seemed to cover their bodies from direct contact with the blazing sun. Colored in pure white the family were simple mere dots in the vast desert, as well as the lone inhabitants of such place.

"Mother... how much we need to walk?" the boy was the first to speak removing the cloth, showing his magenta eyes as well as a bit of his white messy hair.

"Hang in there Add sweetheart" his mother answered softly removing the cloth on her mouth to show him a delicate smile while she closed her eyes gently.

"Here we go" immediately stated his father as he lifted the boy and placed him on top of his head carrying the young male on his shoulders.

"Yay!" Exclaimed the young boy smiling as the family continued walking on the sandy surface.

The group continued walking for a prolongued period of time, but their traveling seemed to be fruitless as only sand, cactuses and the regular dead animals skeletons were all their sight could muster, yet, suddently right in front of them the sand began to move. Flying through the air as a small mole-like figure appeared.

It was and old mole male similar to a phoru but his nose being larger and thinner and his two middle claws being way longer and thicker to ease his excavation abilities.

"Finally I found you again master. It's dangerous to venture in the desert like this!" exclaimed the anxious servant as he bowed in front of Add's father.

"Raise your head Hamelin and excuse our imprudent behaviour. We just wanted to take a walk, as it didn't suit us to make you do all the work in finding that place.

The place that Add's father was talking about were the whereabouts of the Haan clan. An ancient village of nomads that travelled from place to place after the curse of Eun, the silver nine-tailed fox spirit, afected them morphing their people into its envoyers giving them fox-like features as well as a wild aptitude towards humans making them unsuitable to live around people anymore.

For others they were monsters but for his father, the only one adventurer that could contact them, they were the kindest people he had ever met and he wanted to show those people to his family specially to Add as he didn't have many friends.

Add didn't matter that lack of friends as he always stated that the nasods and his family were all he needed but his father was always right and thus for that only reason he accompanied them through this ordeal.

"Anyway. Do you have some information for us, Hamelin?" The male questioned as the servant rose.

"I do master but-" he was saying when a roar was heard alerting the group as they looked at the source of it, a sandstorm.

The next minutes for Add were a mere blur as his father quickly launched him from his comfortable seat towards Hamelin making the mole-man catch him and immediately jump into the hole he had made seconds ago.

Soon darkness covered his vision as the sand began to fill the subterranean entrances and it was just then that for a second he trembled for his parents life as a sudden movement of Hamelin made him return to reality as they entered in a tunnel to dodge the sand avalanche reaching a temporary safe spot.

Hamelin didn't wait much time just enough to take a breath and immediately he continued running. He wanted to reach a safer place for the ten years boy he was carrying on his arms.

Add closed his eyes, having them open just resulted in sand getting into his pupils which naturally wasn't a pleasing feeling. Yet soon he felt something warm coating him, it was the sunlight.

The boy openned his eyes, feeling secure in plain sunlight, but he immediately regretted his action as the sight he captured with his eyes marked him for a life-time, it was a total massacre.

Dead bodies coated the place, most of them were women who were naked, black hair mixed with white covered the floor as well as blood which spread an odor that made the boy almost vomit, but somehow he managed to resist the gruesome reaction to such a scenery.

Women, men, both children and adults. The diversity of death causes only matching the quantity of victims. a whole village destroyed. But what had caused such desert graveyard? who was the culprit? Ironically this was the lone question in the young male's mind.

Having forgotten his surroundings Add began to walk aimlessly around the place, Hamelin who had to take deep breaths to pass such scenario, walked right behind him following the young master. "Young master wait I have to return and look for your parents" He yelled trying in vain yo catch his attention with no result as the boy started to run looking for a survivor.

The mastermind struggled hard to not lose his composture as he checked and double checked the pulse of every corpse. His hands soon became dirtier than anything in that place but it didn't bothered him at all. It took him like an eternity and due exhaustion the boy finally gave in and fell to the ground breathing heavily.

He looked around him and inspected the body that was left. He couldn't walk so he crawled to get near of the body, it was a girl apparently younger than him.

Her hair color was purely white but on closer inspection he noted a few black lines along the white sea that spread on the floor, adorned on top of her head with a pair of... hears, fox ears!? Add couldn't believe it, surely he had seen dog people, mole people, elves, but to see such a humanoid foxgirl, was both disturbing and amusing at the same time.

After a few seconds Add looked at the rest of her body, she was barely clothed, as the kimono she was wearing was mostly ripped and her flat chest was on plain sight covered with bruises but still equally beautiful. Ir was a mystery for him how those blood trails only raised the beauty of the girl.

As he was eating the girl visually Add heard a low noise as if somebody was sneaking behind him and abruptly turned around to face the unknown person, falling on his butt when he saw it.

"A...D...D" was the only sound that came from the mouth of his mother as her eyes and face were marked by a shinning blue mark that ignited every two seconds, and behind him a pair of blood colored eyes appeared fixing on the people that interrupted her slumber with raw killing intent.

The mastermind opened his eyes suddenly and sit on his bed, his magenta colored scar now present on his adult face. He was panting harshly as he clenched his fist. "Again I am dreaming of that cursed day" he whispered to himself as if trying to not wake up somebody who sadly due her high sensitive ears was already by his side.

"Good morning, Master" the sweet and gentle voice said as if already trying to seduce the male.

"Waaah! A...A...Ara!" he yelled falling from his bed which made the girl jump on the comfortable couch not to grab the boy but just to stay near the one she called master. "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to not come into my room" The lights were off but still the intensity of her ruby eyes shone through the present darkness as the girl moved on fours towards the edge of the bed before jumping again and landing at his side.

"I was worried, baka-Master" She whisperer and in her voice she now trailed a bit of sadness which made Add gulp and clap his hands twice to light the place. She was crying with bags under her eyes. "You started to scream in the middle of the night. Of course I would worry about you master".

Her hair, inversed in colors, was messy and her fox ears had dissapeared, she was dressed only with a top and normal white panties but it was clear that it wasnt intentiinal and now her left eye was gold and not red.

"You changed back? When?" Add asked confused as he hugged the girl in front of him gently.

"To make you realise your faults, stupid master" she amswered which made him gulp as he knew that the only one that called him stupid was... Eun the demon fox inside of her.

As soon as he realised that, the mastermind looked at her face again in horror, yes he had been deceived by the fox demon again and her devilish smile didn't help in any posible way. **_"Fuck this will hurt like hell"_** He thought as the girl raised her hand gently... before striking down and claw his face entirely.

"How the hell you think you can make "ME" worry about your ass moron, stupid, enemy of all women, dirty dog!" She yelled privated of sleep as the male covered his fato protect from her claws that even if she was just playing he still felt the pain.

It took Add a full hour of clawing session to calm the feral demon fox which now was tapping the table of a small kitchen heavily purely bored but still mad, as she waited for her "reward" for worrying about her partner to the point of not sleeping the whole night.

Add on the other hand, had his hands and face full of marks, surely Echo would mock him like every day. "what a pest?" He mumbled and inmediately had the girl right at his back, he actually could feel her rather large breast against his back now. "Just, who is a pest?" she asked again softly using her soft and seductive tone, Add knew he had to be careful as he was near a mine.

Talking about Echo would press the mine, his job, mine, his duties, mine, her, deadly and mortal mine, Add was running out of options quickly and the feeling right at his back didn't help in either way so he merely sighed and then spoke saying the only word that he thought safe. "Myself."

Eun heard the word but instead of speaking she pressed her cleaverage more against his well toned back "You aren't a pest" she whispered gently and then turned around making the boy look at her as she slowly and silently returned to her seat.

"A demon fox hated by many, the lone survivor of her whole clan, a girl that not always can be honest with her feelings and a girl that do as she pleases. You two are trully a nice combination Ara, Eun" He said as he joined the foxgirl on the table bringing the food he had made. "And the ones that saved me the day we met".

\- On a pretty distant place -

"Ten years have passed already..." Said a dark figure that was sitting on a rock looking at a pool that seemed to show various image of different people, living in armony.

"I think its time to start the games xxx-sama" A succubus said kneeling in front of the dark one.

"I do think the same... Karis" He answered coldly as if it have casted the doom in the world.

 **And here we reach the end of chapter 1 of this new series. Again I apologise to my Akame ga kill readers TwT and I also encourage them into following it as it will be a nice fanfic and enjoyable to us all or so I hope. As you may have noted Ara as herself will appear but not that much as Eun, reason, she is timid.**

 **Please leave a comment as they always help writers to improve as well as questions to satisfy your hunger for knowledge and be prepared because Eun is a fox and I will go with all my weapondry.**


	2. The reason to be

**Well here we are at chapter two of Near by your side always, yes I know i kinda update fast when motivated and I have to add that I am doing all this in a mere cellphone *^* tremble with my skills XD**

 **For reference i am adding next chapter characters as they appear by the end of this chapter**

 **Lu: Chiliarch**

 **Ciel: Royal guard**

 **By the way Ara is 18 while Add at this moment is 20.**

 **With no further talk we start chapter tw**

Chapter 2: The reason to be

Its the next day after last chapter event and as the clock reaches 7 am people all around Elder can already hear the city's personal alarm clock as in a brick-colored house that had a small depot behind it, a loud scream was heard.

The owner of said noise was Add, it was like most mornings since the last 3 years but still, the mastermind couldn't get accustommed at his partner sleeping behaviour, but nobody hated him because of the noise, it was because of envy, afterall not always you wake up near a beauty that seemed to change her clothes everyday to tease her master.

This morning Eun had decided to reveal more of her chest so her attire consisted in the lower part of her pijamas but the upper part of her clothes consisted on Add's favourite shirt which had suffered a few "Eunifications" or so Add called the times when Eun modified her clothes or better to say rags, as the clothes were covered by claw marks revealing more of her skin, today the level of claw marks was at the max as he could even see one of her breasts almost completely.

"Aaaaw" the foxgirl yawned as she woke up from her slumber gently getting on fours before starting to strench her body making it move and her breasts bounce slightly much for Add's dismay as his face turned tomato red and he retreated to the only safe place in the whole house, his bathroom.

"What is in the mind of that fox?" He mumbled as he opened the shower and entered having removed his clothes. "It feel like she is happy for some reason" He began to think as he washed himself and tried to calm down a little but then images of yesterday and today flowed to his mind making him blush again and bury his head on the cold water making it steam due his high temperature. "I will have to ask her" he sighed.

Add's bath time took 25 minutes always, that was the stimated time the mindmaster claimed that it took to clean oneself completely and soothe one's skin, but when he mixed Eun to the ecuation he doubled the time as he had to double check for any "bath surprise attack" but today it seemed that there was none and probably Eun was sleeping again.

As Add got out the bathroom he could smell a very pleasent scent like. "bacon, french toasts, fried eggs, Eun is cooking!?" He almost shouted due the surprise and that made him run into his room to get a camera and only covered with a towel run to the kitchen room to picture the time when Eun cooked for him as one on a lifetime... but upon seeing her hair color he got depressed as it was black.

"Ara, good morning master, did your bath refreshed your health?" Ara asked as she turned around smiling so softly with her eyes closed that if it wasn't because she had covered her curves with an apron Add would have jumped on her that immediate instant but as awe-struck he was he simply took the picture making the girl blush hard.

"A-a-ah, g-good morning Ara" he managed to say and sat at the table looking at her as the girl turned around and continued making breakfast.

-Ara delusion-

Add stood up and gently moved towards her embracing her gently from behind as she gasped in surprise starting to reach unknown level of redness unknown for all cute moe girls.

"M-m-m-m-master" she stuttered as Add crossed her arms below her breast gently embracing her belly "W-w-w-we can't. Eun will-" she began but Add closed her lips with a finger.

"Eun can sleep forever. I am the lord here. Your lord" he declared and then..

\- End of Ara's delusion-

A faint, bitter smell reached Ara"s nostrils and made the Asura snap out of her fantasy as she looked downwards to the food she was making, luckily she wasn't deep in her ilusion and the food was still food and not charcoal.

In a swith motion Ara removed the food from the fire and brought it to the table and sit on the other side opposite to Add who apparently forgot that he was still using a towel only.

"By the way master Eun told me that something important is going to happend and its a must for her to sleep and for you to not stress over your work" Sge announced happily as she served coffe and handled it to Add before starting to make toast with jelly for him.

Add on the other hand simply nodded and took the cup of coffe in a somewhat automatic status as he was looking at her like an artist admire a masterpiece, she was cute, she was charming, she was obedient and seemed to be good with chores in other words a perfect housewife at her age of 18. It was remarkable.

The breakfast didn't have bigger issues as Ara was too nervous to talk freely and Add was to delighted to notice that the girl wanted to talk with him and as soon as he finished the last egg he looked at the time and almost choked it was already 8.30 am and he still hadn't changed which meant that he would be late for job. Well it was his own workplace but his assistant was rather... unique.

Quickly he got changed at light speed leaving trails of clothes everywhere on the floor as the Asura remained there still eating her breakfast as he ran from room to roo to get ready. But when he was done with changing and the sort she stood up and went to the fridge to take a bento and give it to him.

"Today I have to run some errands so I won't be able to visit you for lunch time master" She said as he took the exquisite decorated lunch box and almost kissed her but instead he petted her head and said his goodbyes.

After the mastermind closed the door Ara's face began to turn redder and redder before it turned blue because of the lack of oxygen.

"Kyaaaa Add almost kissed me, master was so delighted by me that he forgot the hour, he was so-" she was literally yelling when an inner voice coughed just to get attention. "All sweet and cheesy but Ara, you know we can't hide that from him, right?" Eun said appearing in front of her as a translucent image which made the girl change her mood suddenly.

"I... I know that" she said to her inner voice and then continued her tasks.

Add worked as a engineer and mechanic in his depot and due his knowledge, speed and skills, the amount of work never lack, but it always had him occupied, for said reason one day he had a brilliant idea and hired an assistant to help him and it would have been a good idea if his assistant wasn't Echo, a genious alchemist girl who was only 10 years old but had the knowledge of a sage and was a total workaholic.

"You are late again jishio I was just about to blast the door open to see if you were here" she said carrying a bazooka that seemed to double her height.

"Were you planning to kill me with the blast!" Add replied looking at her weapon but all he received was a nod.

"If you died due this I would be lonely again but it couldn't be helped you were weak, that is all it would have meant" She added as the Mastetmind openned the door, sighing heavily as he wonder why his life was full of female fatales. "You should remember that ebony haired girl that brings you food occationally when considering the people around you" Echo said with a dead-pan face as she changed to her work clothes making Add blush.

"Stop linking to my line of thought!" he yelled.

Add's workplace was rather spacious and it was meant to be that way as lots of machines were spread everywhere, today's work was rather exhausting at sight but it was normal for the genius duo to get that much work daily. Add clapped and the lights turned on revealing magenta and white colored walls as well as large metal tables with all kind of tools for work as well as chemicals and a large bookcase for every known manual that were handwritten by Add and Echo.

Soon the duo started to work with ease and fast pace meanwhile the asura left the house having changed to her normal attire and secured the door behind her. "Today Hoffman asked us to catch William I really want him to stop making trouble for us" She said as she walked towards the forest but not before stopping by the armery to retrieve her spear.

"Can I handle the negotiations this time Ara?" Eun asked as the girl continued her path and reached the forest entrance. "Uhmm? Didn't you said that you needed to rest?" the girl asked to the spirit. "Yea but i get the feeling that you will be a pacifist again and get tricked like last time."

"T-t-t-that won't happen!" she exclaimed as she entered in the forest.

The weather was sunny and the temperature warm, in other words it was like the perfect day for a picnic something that Ara regretted as she was almost the whole day alone, she understood that Add's work mantained him occupied but she also knew that he could take a break or it would be bad for them in the future, but her thoughts quickly got interrupted by a laught that came from a certain individual and her mission target which made the girl run towards her target.

William, the phoru theft, was sitting on a large sum of gold coins comfortably as he laughed maniatically and dived into it totally charmed of the shinning metal and due this he didn't note the Asura walk into place and stare at him quite as if shooting venom from her eyes.

"Ehem" She cleared her throat before speaking "William didn't we make a deal last time" She stated holding her spear with ease as she stood there wanting an answer.

After hearing her the phoru knight froze on spot because he knew he was caught red handed and due that all he could do was to pretend he wasn't there but it didn't work as the gold around him was so alluring that he squealed in pleasure. "William get out of there" she stated again, anger filling her voice now.

Slowly and trembling the phoru got out of the pile of gold playing with his hands like little kids do when they know they have done something wrong. "Why you broke our deal?!" This time it was an order and she seeked for an answer but the phoru only could look at the gold and at her eyes.

"I-I-I-I can't help it, I simply can't" he said and then threw an explosive at Ara which exploded right at her face making smoke fill the place and giving the signal for many bomb monkeys to do the same until the smoke cloud was three times bigger than it was initially

"Ara's reason to be is to shine with her warm kindness" Eun started to say while her voice carried anger and wrath. "Add's reason to be is to be our master and the one we can trust our deepest problems and the one we will protect with our life" she added as she clenched her spear tightly. "But right now, my reason to be... is to murder you all" she said coldly and right after that a loud scream was heard continued with curses product of raw pain and agony.

Soon an object hit William on his head and spread blood on his face, innocently the phoru picked the object and panicked in fear it was the head of a comrade that had a expression of true terror and fear. This discovery made the phoru dive into his mountain of gold hoping the murderer wouldn't find him, a grave mistake.

Soon the screams died abruptly but they were replaced by another sounds the slashing and crunching of raw meat, but that sound also died after a while letting tranquility reign in the place or so the phoru thought.

Just when William thought he was safe an spectral hand grabbed his leg and slammec him against a nearby tree, giving the phoru a grotesque view of the scenario the monster in front of him had created. The trees, once green and majestic were now painted with the color of blood and their branches held the organs of the theft late comrades.

"W-W-W-WHY YOU DID THIS, Y-Y-YOU MONSTER!" He exclaimed gripping his sword and unsheating it.

"Because I am an enraged demon" She stated smirking evily as she licked one of her blood covered hands, before slashing her last enemy

Being already three o'clock Add let his ass fall on a chair, his whole body being covered with oil spots as well as a few burn bruises indicated his hard work day by day, but it couldn't explain how Echo, despite having worked by his side, was totally clean.

"Jishio take this" Echo stated as she gave a glass of water to Add who was opening his lunch box and watered his mouth as it contained cat-shaped rice balls and a few *takiyaki. "I have to say that your servant has good skills it seems, can I have a bite?" she asked to no avail as Add was already engulfing everything making Echo eat her lovely phoru cookies.

On the other hand Ara was by the lake, having hung her clothes on a few branches she was now cleaning the remaining blood from her body as she was in deep thought. "Would Add accept me?" She mumbled as she continued washing herself with sadness

"I believe he will accept us completely my child, after all he didn't leave ten years ago" Eun reassured her gently. "You think so, Eun", "I can, I am certain of that"

After the bath, Ara returned to the place were she had mutilated the William gang and with a sack she started to pick up the golden coins taking a full hour to grab all of them and starting her walk to the city again, reaching the mayor's house quickly to receive her payment which was 10000 ED, yet she still worried about Adds feeling on her constant murderings that accompanied her demon nature.

Walking home was rather harsh as she knew that there wasn't much time left for her to face the real situation as well as a painful guilt that was building inside of her since a long time ago for not telling him the truth.

Looking by her side Ara saw her reflex on a store window and she simply sighed again, sometimes she desired a normal life like any other girl of her age, she didn't mind to share her body but the other part was simply hurting her every minute that passed in her life and sometimes it was simply unbearable.

Soon the winter's breeze rubbed her exposed skin sending chills of freezing into her mind and making her snap to reality and to return to her walk to their home, hopefully Add would be there by this time if he could end early today if not she would make the dinner for him as she had enough with the flesh of the monkeys she had consumed during her mission.

When she was a block away from her home the Asura looked at her destination and smiled to herself, the lights of the house were on so that only meant that Add had arrived early from work and also meant that she would have time to muster courage and talk things with him, but when she was about to open the door, Add opened it and walked, almost ran outside the house colliding with the Asura and touching her lips with his as they fell to the floor.

"Ara, Ara, are you ok?" He asked moving the girl who was out for the count in paradise and due this Eun had to take over. "Ahhh , ahhh and just I encouraged her to talk to you." Eun said sighing as she got up and took the young male shoulder. "I need to discuss something with you now Add." She said looking at his eyes. "Its urgent.

-Elder city's gates-

A tall man carrying a young girl on his shoulder and a rather strange cross-shaped case are entering the city, the young girl smirking quite devilishly as they are entering through the city gates.

Their clothes were opposite to each other as the male seemed to be dressed with a buttler outfit, one of those models one would expect to see in antique movies and the girl was dressed like yelling 'Youth rebellion' to the world as her clothes seemed to be product of countless streetfights.

With a soft sniff to the air her smirk amplified and become an evil grin

"I have found you, Asura no Ara-san"

 **And here we end chapter 2 of this marvelous series n.n, are you enjoying it so far well I enjoy to write this story and thus I don't plan on stopping writting this n.n and I do hope to receive more comments I appreciate them greatly I swear that and I will be true to my reader feelings and I would like to ask you all who thinks that other people will like to read this to promote it as I will start to do since this chapter**

 **People that enjoyed this should read Shiraga's fanfic they are humoristic cool and originals n.n**


	3. Devil s game

**I never used Lu/Ciel so I am a little nervous about this chapter so I hope to read comments about the fight scene n.n well hope you enjoy it lots.**

Chapter 3: Devil's game

It was 7 o'clock, two hours after Eun said the truth to Add and the later had his face hidden on his shadow, as if he was deppressed or in deep thought, but the real thing was rather amusing and... funny.

A rather despicable sound for a person that is explaining a life or death thing was heard and it was Add's snoring at Eun explanation at what she and Ara were.

"Oi wake up you moronic master!" Eun yelled as she hit Add right on top of his head with a karate-chop. "Gahh, right in my weak point" He yelped rubbing his head to ease the pain he felt. "Were you listening at all!?" Eun yelled louder becoming angrier by the second.

Add looked at her eyes and even if they were filled with anger he could see it very well, there was a bit of guilt in them mixed with worry. "It's not something special after all, isn't?" he answered closing his eyes. "Ehh!? What do you mean with nothing special? Don't you despise us? We forced a contract on you that risks your life! She replied, unable to control her deep emotions. "E-even if you try to act cool, we still tricked you that time!"

In a flash Add travelled ten years back in time with his mind, he still remembered that event clearly as the scar he had on his face now, the cheeky foxgirl over the corpse of his mother, his fear as he trembled to no end due the beautiful, yet deadly companion, the moment when the corpses he had thought dead stood up and began to walk towards the pair and his words when the girl coerced him to make a contract.

"And?" He asked gently as he stood up and aproached the foxgirl. "Even if I saved you two back them, even if I paid my debt a long time ago, you two have become my family now and I don't plan to abandon you two at all." He said gently as he rested his hands on her shoulders making the girl yelp a little and then blush slightly. "I-idiot" She whispered softly as she let him hug her.

The warm and rather lovely atmosphere only lasted a few seconds as soon a crack was heard and immediately Eun lifted her master and jumped to get away from the nearest wall of the kitchen as it exploded covering the whole place with dust as a laugh was heard, belonging it to a little girl.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Lu laughed as she had her hand raised to her mouth while Ciel was standing right in front of the hole, indicating thathe was the one that made the it. "Well done, servant" She added as she entered in the house. "Yes, your highness" he answered.

After the dust cleared off a hand grabbed Lu's cheek and pinched it hard, it was Add who was in the middle of a rage attack. "WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT WAS THE PURPOSE OF DESTROYING MY HOME, BRAT!" He yelled as he pinched her check harder forming little tears on her eyes as she cried while Ciel was standing like nothing and Eun was growling with her spear on hand just in case the battle started right there.

The scenario remained the same for a while with the difference of Lu crying getting louder and higher pinched by the minute until Ciel decided to bow. "I beg you excuse the rudeness of my master with her unpolite ideas, yet the one that broke the wall was myself, for such reason I demand the pain to be inflicted to me in her stead."

After hearing his words Add indeed stopped from hurting Lu, but he didn't release her. "Look you are a good guy but the one that gave the idea was her isn't it?" he questioned to which Ciel remained silent and then replied. "Indeed she ordered me to do that, but still I can't bear to see my master in such state."

They both stared for a while until Add decided to give in and released the girl who cursing went to Ciel's side and kicked his leg. "Why you couldn't shot at him!? Stupid servant" She yelled but then silenced as she had a look at Ara who was giving off a very menancing aura.

"If you dared I wouldn't restrain myself" Eun barked but then Add spoke higher sensing her killing impulse. "Stop right there Eun." He ordered forcing her to obey much to her displeasure. "You two just arrived from a long trip right? Then after you close that hole you made stay here for dinner" He suggested to the couple making Eun yelp in surprise. "But Add-?" She began. "No buts Eun, even if they are our enemies it wouldn't be correct to take advantage of them, and I know you are tired too, don't you?" He said and then added. "The letter you told me about, bring it and tell me about the date it mentions.

"H-hai" she replied still surprised for his sudden change of behavior while he was thinking. "Endure it, endure it, if a battle starts here this place will crumble in pieces." He thought with his eyes covered with tears and soon Eun came with the letter in hand. "It has date for the 28th of this month.

"So, the day after tomorrow, humm?" Add mumbled before adding. "There is a small in near the phoru forest, I suggest you two to sleep there, it will be cheaper" yet he couldn't believe his eyes as he glanced at the duo.

"You better don't dare" He was saying when Lu was smirking. "From now on and in advance we will be living here." She stated as behind her Ciel in just a few minutes had added a room that was princess-like in every aspect with mantles, a queen size bed, a 50' Led tv and even an small refigerator that acted as a mini bar to keep food a majestic wardrobe with several clothes for her and finally but not least a whole set of teddy bears.

"Who on El's sake let you modify my home?" Add said trying his hardest to remain calm, but then Eun patted his shoulder. "when you accepted to wait for that day you offered your home as "safe zone" then idiotic master it's Aaaaaaall your fault" She stated and Add facepalmed himself hard due his miscalculation.

The dinner arrived soon as due the lack of energy on Add made him order a few pizzas as he knew that Eun was a heavy eater and assumed all demons were the same, but as soon as they started he saw Ciel, who didn't have a bite as Lu ate to her heart content. "It's something wrong with the dinner. Ciel-san?" He asked as with half pizza on his mouth.

"My servant doesn't need to eat, he is a dead body that has his original soul attached to his body due my mana." Lu said smirking comfidently as she ate. "Mana, is something like that possible?" Add asked a bit dumbfounded.

"Idiotic master, if you don't understand this Eun will explain it for you." She said sipping a bit of tea. "Demon contracts that participate in this game are several. Our contract for example, is a life exchange kind, as we made it while I was alive and your wish was for me to save your life, there are some advantages to it for your information, for example you dont need to provide me energy as my organs are alive and sustain my body, but if I am injured you may feel pain as our life is linked. But in this child case she made a contract with a dead body, its a contract that require a high level of mana which is the life source of magic, the mana of the owner supplies all nourishment and nutrients for the demon, even if heavily wounded the demon would recover almost immediately due that." She said and then gave another sip to her tea.

"So, in easier words, we are opposite classes?" Add asked still looking at Ciel. "More or less, there are other types of contracts but basically these two are opposite." Eun replied hidding a smile with her occassional siping.

"Hahahahaha." Lu laughed again. "It's perfect I always wanted to prove my superiority to those life exchange contracted demons, I Luciela Sourscream hereby challenge you to a demon's fight!" She said comfidently. "We already agreed, didn't we?" Eun said and then Ara replaced her returning to her normal self. "I Ara Haan accept your challenge." she stated and a brazalet appeared on Add and Lu arms with a timer on it. "What is this?" Add questioned.

"It's a marker, when the time clock reach 0 we will teleport to the nearest more suitable place for our fight. That way even if you run away you can't escape." Lu explained smirking evily. "I can't actually wait to see your pretty face covered in tears as you curse her for being inferior" she adding mocking Add who sighed and got up grabbing the dishes and taking them to the table to wash them.

"I really wonder about that." He whispered as he passed by Lu's side. "Eun can you take out the trash?" He asked to the foxgirl who accepted and left to do her job. "I will make it clear for once... I won't retreat." He stated making Lu stop laughing and stare at him. "If it is that, I appreciatte your bravery, human." She replied before leaving to her room with Ciel not noticinh that Eun had heard the little chat they had and wore a stern expression.

The next day passed with no further problems as when Add woke up Lu and Ara were asleep still and without his master Ciel's behavior was more normal and polite making Add feel pity towards him, so when he found Ciel having a bath he decided to step in to talk to him.

"Yo." He saluted and the butler immediately bowed in a courtesan manner. "Good morming Add-denka" (author note: prefix of lord)

"D-d-denka!?" He asked dumbfounded. "My highness and myself are currently living in your castle. Therefore I must adress to you and Eun-sama with all my respect" Ciel stated and stepped out of the shower. "Let me wash your back"

A male would expect to hear that from a woman or so Add thought as he wanted Ara to ask that one day but for a male to say it, It made the Mastermind shiver but eventualy he agreed so he sat on a little seat and let the guy fo his job, meanwhile they could talk.

"It's must be hard to have your kind of life isn't?" He asked which made Ciel stop scrubbing his back for a second, yet then he continued. "There is not hard, not even painful feelings in my life" he answered which made the mastermind tilt his head. "what do you-" He was going to ask but Ciel replied first

"When I was alive, I was human, a miserable one to be specific and a professional assassin" He stated before continuing. "My family died and I was alone in the world, so I only struggled to survive, yet one day I died betrayed by a guy I mistook as a friend and saved by the girl that today is my master"

"To put it simple you stick to your feelings and act according them... right?" Add asked and Ciel replied with a nod finishing to scrub his back and covering with a towel he left the bath (sorry yaoi fans no BL... for now)

Add took his time as he wanted to relax this time afterall tomorrow that would be difficult but he only thought of plans about how to deal with them for the rest of the day as well just for safety measures asked Echo to not come next day to work, an idea that the girl took to heart with little interest.

An easily and calmly the chosen day came, that morning Ara woke up unusually early and tiptoed to Add's room giving a look to her master, she was wearing her usual clothes and her spear was in hand. Gently the lady moved to his master's side and kissed his cheek. "It seems that altering the hour of the note paid off, I wouldn't forgive myself if you were hurt... master" She whispered gently and left the room securing his door so he couldn't leave.

Ara then moved to the place she thought most adequate for their fight... Add's workplace, but why was that depot the perfect place? Easy it was dark, away from people and spaciuos due Add's hardwork during last day and that seemed to balance on Lu/Ciel's favor but Ara knew it like her palm and that balanced things for both teams.

"Jehh so the master send the fox alone, I retract my words he is a mere coward." Lu mocked and then silenced as she saw Asura's face. "My master will come but I don't want to taint his sight and soul with your blood. Pest" Ara replied and readied her spear as Lu got angry. "Ciel fire!" she shouted and her servant immediately shoot at the Asura making an explosion that woke up Add.

"Eh? It started?" He said and looked through his window to see smoke come from his depot. "Those two they planned to fight alone the whole time" He cursed as he slammed the door to open it. Meanwhile in the fight scenario the smoke that covered the place dissapear only to show that Ciel had missed his target.

"Too slow!" Ara yelled as she came downwards having jumped to dodge the bullets and summoning fox claws on her feet to slash the guardian, yet her attack was blocked by Lu's gaunlet. "I am here too, don't look down on me!" shs said as Ciel aimed to Ara is head and shoot forcing the girl to leap backwards and roll in the air to dodge more bullets. "Tsk long range and short range what a bothersome combination" Ara thought as she landed and raised her spear to cover Lu's punch.

"You will regret calling me pest, you bitch!" Lu yelled yet Ara managed to kick her stomach and send her to Ciel's side. "Your highness don't be reckless again" He adviced yet Lu punched his stomach getting angrier.

In a swift movement Lu dashed towards the Asura yelling her skills. "Ruinous impact!" She yelled making a demon hand appear to catch Ara but she also casted her skill to dodge hers. "Phantasmal fox!" Then she leaped to her side with a quick movement as her body started to dissapear vanishing when she reached the floor.

"That bitch just ran like her master" She mocked not noticing that Ara appeared from behind and was about to sever her head. "Luciela!" Ciel yelled making her turn around and see Ara about to kill her but in the nick of time Ciel hit the attacker with his case before forcing her to dodge more bullets.

"Aren't you hurt, your highness?" Ciel asked checking on the girl as she was shocked remembering Ara is gaze as she almost suffered a fatal injury, she the queen of terror was fearing a mere demon?

With no time to rest the duo jumped backward separating as the asura landed between them, her eyes being mere lifeless and hungry orbs. Then she turned and aimed a kick on Lu's head while swiping her arms agains Ciel making fox claws appear and forcing the two to cover themselves.

Her movements were flawless to the point that the late assassin noticed in awe that they were actually facing a team as there wasn't and explanation other than the spirit inside the girl being her eyes on her back. After the first swipe Ciel saw her rotating leg that failed to hurt Lu coming to his way and forming fox claws again that aimed to his chest while he could see that her real target was Lu's side as she had her spear aiming that blind spot and forcing the butler to jump forward and stop her rotation giving an opening for Lu who hit her chest sending her far away.

Blood came from Ciel's chest as Lu delivered mana to cure his wound. "That fox really moves fast." Lu said a bit worried as she healed her partner while the asura recovered from the impact. "But with your reflexes we should keep her on bay until we get an oportunity"

As soon as Ciel recovered he shooted to the upcoming Asura which barely dodged the projectile and started to run around them trying to get a clear opening but always she had it and leaped in she had to leap back as Lu appeared trying to hit her, then after dodging more bullets in mid air, she would run around them again.

The battle reached a momentum as both of the fighters couldn't hurt each other, but it soon break as Add appeared calling for Ara and changing Lu's plan. "Ciel shoot him!" she ordered with a yell. "Yes, your highness." He replied before aiming to Add who raised his hands to covet himself.

The next seconds of Add's life passed slowly as Ciel shoot at him, the upcoming bullets, the sound of a gun being shoot, the softness of her tails, Lu's yell as she ordered Ciel to deplete his clip, his terror as smoke covered them.

"W-we made it Ciel" Lu cheered panting a bit as she had used almost all her mana to ler Ciel shoot that much, yet her expression froze as she saw her enemy. Blood bathed the floor from Eun's wounds, in a second Ara had changed to her foxgirl form and stood between her master and the danger and now her whole body was a mess.

Her fox ears were pierced by numerous holes, the left cheek of her mouth was almost blasted and showed her teeth and tongue, her neck had little damage, her left arm was now useless like almost all her body, it was certantly a tad of mortal wounds she had suffered, but what made Lu froze, was that she was alive.

"Ara, ara, ara you really played a number on me." Eun said as her wounds began to heal slowly. "How are you healing!? Weren't you a life contract demon!?" Lu stated helping Ciel to mantain on his feet. "That is right, the demon Ara has a life contract with her master Add, but me? I happen to have the same type of deal as you and your mannequin."

From behind her Add was marvelled by the foxgirl, again she had risked het life to protect him and even if his ears were blocked due the gun-shoots he entered in the action and picked several black iron mini-balls throwing them towards Lu and Ciel making Eun smirk devilishly as she raised her spear. "Spell: Thunder" she called slowly as several thunders stroke down making the iron balls explode and electrocute and damage their enemies.

When the thunderstorm ended Lu and Ciel hit the ground heavily wounded by the scraps of metal buried in their skins and a bit scorched by the thunder, Add on the other hand was fine as Eun coated him with her tails for protection, but now due her and Ara exhaustion she was kneeling and panting heavily while she did her best to support herself with her spear. "I-I-I need to finish this" Ara said almost fainting but Add caught her. "It's over Ara" He stated with the girl on arms.

"Master, this is a death-match it won't end until one dies or both admit a tie if I don't finish her now it will continue when she recovers." She said trying to struggle practically as she couldn't shake Add off. "I will do it." He said grabbing the spear and making Ara fall to the floor as he moved to Lu's side slowly, cautious of any warning. Soon he reached her side and noticed that she was half conscious and thus he used his leg to roll the girl around so she could see her murderer and noticing her petite breast exposed as a huge burn mark was present in her torso and destroyed part of her clothes.

"Sorry but your stubborness won't give me another choice you must die." He said coldly as Lu began to cry covering her face not in fear but because she knew that once she dies Ciel would cease to exist too as he was a manifestation of her power. "Ciel..."

Those were her only words as Add raised the spear pointing it to her neck as Ara raised her hand trying to reach Add but as soon as he was going to lower the spear she yelled. "Add no!" and thus he lowered the spear full force.

 **And here we end chapter 3 of this fanfic, I really want to say thanks to everyone that reads this as it keeps me happy n.n for those that think that Lu is dead there will be a little surprise in next chapter**


	4. The curse of the forbidden word (remade)

Hello, hello n.n here I will explain something that maybe wasn't clear, Eun actually never made a contract with Add, but she made a contract with Ara Haan to live inside her body, now the one that made the contract with Add is Ara and for that reason things develop this way,

Now a special advice for my readers, this fanfic may contain lemons, tad of yuri and yaoi scenes (not explicit with nudity but yes ocassions similar to Add and Ciel bath time last episode) and naturally hentai as this chapter do.

This chapter reference is:

Lu: Chiliarch -》Base (yep she didn't die)

Chapter 4: The curse of the forbidden word

It was the afternoon after the first battle Ara and Add survived and Add was resting comfortably on his bed alone, or so he thought as when rolling to his left, his head rubbed against the most soft surface he had ever felt in his entire life only comparable to Eun's tails and by the moan he heard as his hands hugged the "tail" pillow he supposed it was Eun or better Ara's butt, yet as soon as the soft moan stopped he felt something slippery coil to his arm and then when he realized a sharp pain as Lu's demon tail smacked his head sending a sharp pain to his brain and waking him up.

"What the hell you are doing human!?" Lu yelled kicking Add's stomach hard making him feel more pain, while the mastermind though why the hell that loli was in his bed, yet remembering that Eun's behavior was the same and thus he rolled out of the bed to avoid another kick on his stomach, but falling from the bed.

"Why are you here!?" Add yelled at the loli demoness and them noticed that she was bare naked to make things worse, yet the worst part wasn't that.

Suddenly Lu pointed to an object that was on Add's bedside table making him look at it and shivers, it was a condom. Inmediately Lu lowered her eyes and finally noticed that her almost destroyed clothes wasn't there and that just fueled her wrath as instantly she glared at the male and then jumped kicking his face.

"Gah!" Add gasped as he landed on the floor with his nose bleeding when Ciel opened the door carrying a few plates with assorted food on them and looked at the scene not muttering a word.

"Ciel kill this bastard he profaned my body!" Lu ordered but Ciel tilted his head. " Your highness you were the one that said that you would sleep in that bed." He answered politely. "But seeing that this despicable male hasn't used the safety measures I brought for you intimate moments I will obey your order." He added leaving the plates on a desk and then he grabbed a knife.

"Wait, wait, wait we didn't do anything!" Add yelled in self-defense which made Ciel analize the situation again. "Yet you wanted t-t-to h-h-have sex with me." Lu said blushing a little as it was embarrassing for her to say it. "No I didn't and I don't!", "Then why is that thing right at your bed-" she was saying before she realized the truth and smoke came though her head due a heavy blush.

 **Flash back**

A passed out Add was being carried by Ciel after they left an uncounscious Ara in her bedroom, yet right after laying Add on his bed Lu laid right by his side. "Awww I am totally exhausted I can't take a step more." She said in a bored tone as she pressed her face against the bed. "But your highness that place is-" He began to say but was interrupted. "I said I would sleep here and I will sleep here, servant take off my clothes so you can fix them, I will handle the rest." She said almost having a tantrum but Ciel agreed and removed her clothes before going to Add's bedside table. "I will leave this here, enjoy your time, my highness."

 **End of Flashback**

After realizing the truth Lu, still with her face redder than a tomato talked. "It was you Ciel?" She asked after breathing deeply. "Yes, afterall I have to be sure that my master's body isn't stained by a person while she is still to young." He statef bluntly. "But I think I forgot to take into account lord Add is preferences."

"What the hell does that means?" Add asked dumbfounded as Ciel started to take off his clothes. "In order to fullfill my master's wish to pay the debt she has with you for saving her life you may profane the body of this lowly servant, as my master's body doesn"t seems to suit your tastes." He said to Add who turned pale in an instant. "You better stay AWAY FROM ME!" Add jumped to get in his feet and run away as Ciel chased him around the house making the boy think that Ara or Eun would step out from their bedroom to stop the noise, yet it never happenned.

Add began to worry for his partner, as Eun loved to sleep and any sound during her sleeping time was forbidden, but as she didn't show to stop them, the mastermind began to worry about him as Ciel stalked him with his torso nude but luckily his pants still on, yet the chase abruptly stopped as Lu, dressed with a sleeveles light-blue dress, hit Ciel right on his stomach. "He is not the one we need to thank for our lives, afterall this guy was actually going to murder me." Lu stated arm crossed as she sat on a chair with her leg crossing to cover her important place. "Isn't shrimp?" she added glaring at the male.

"After that I only remember a harsh pain on my face that made me faint. You know why Ara isn't awake right? Tell me." he asked after sitting as Ciel dressed again.

Lu let out a sigh as she began to speak. "Mana leak." She answered and then moved her hand as if ordering Ciel to make her tea to which the male obeyed. "What is "mana leak"? What happened to Ara!?" Add asked beginning to worry yet Lu raised her hand to halt him. "Your demon is fine for now, I will have to explain it to you though." she said and then sipped the tea that Ciel had prepared for her. "Mana, is the source of power of a Demon and their master, yet your case is special and I took you easily due that fox trick." She began with a tad of irritation in her tone. "But lets continue. The reason of why you felt pain was because your demon gave you an order." She said and Add widened his eyes. "An order, but Eun orders me all the time." He replied.

Lu waited a few seconds as she gave another sip to her tea while letting the mastermind piece things together and then spoke. "Eun never made a contract with you, Ara Haan did. Has that girl called your name while her hair is black?" Lu asked and Add negated with his head. "That is because calling a master by their names lets the servants give them an order. Yet the more opposite the order is to their master's desire the more mana it consumes from the demon and when a demon can't fill the quote, they are punished. That is Mana Leak."

Add was lost at words and he stared at the girl which was drinking her tea comfortably with no bigger issue as if nothing was happening. "How do you know that much?" He asked slowly. "Because I am the late demon-lord daugther. I have seen this game happen in the past." She replied calmly. "W-w-why demons have this kind of game?" Add asked after gulping.

"Because of noblesse. Demons that aren't nobles have a painfull blood-lust within them, but if they prove to be stronger than others they become nobles, your girl probably joined this game for you." She said and finished her tea. "For me?" "She wants to have a normal life by your side, I am more than sure that they love you."

Add lowered his head, and covered his eyes with his hands as if he was about to cry, but he didn't instead he asked in a deep voice. "How do I cure that Mana Leak?"

"Well if the mere hunan hasn't grew something since last t-" She was mocking yet Add's punch collided with her head. "Hey! what was that for!?" she yelled sobbing her head yet she stopped as she saw Add wearing a very serious and sincere expression. "Please, I beg you to tell me." He said and looked dead serious at her eyes.

Lu coughed to clear her throat and looked at him back. "Your demon is quite unique in that matter, just like a succubus can feed from people's life escense, she can feed from your mana upon contact, but-" She was saying then paused a little. "You don't have mana on your own, so if you try to do that then you will risk something equal to it." She said and sipped her tea. "M-my life?" He gulped as he was a little nervous. "Your soul, unlike succubuses that feed from life force, Gumihos feed from souls that are the force of mana, and since she gave you an order that was just contrary to your desire, she would need to extract plenty from you."

After hearing her words Add stood up and started to leave the room, yet when he was right at the door frame he spoke to Lu and Ciel. "Can you two leave this house now?" He asked leaning against it. "You are going to give away your life?" Lu asked and Add slowly nodded, making Lu sigh and then pat his back hard. "I own that girl my life, so I will make sure she won't suffer." She said and muttered something in a very low voice placing the seal of darkness in him. "Let's go Ciel, this male has to do what he needs to do." She said and then left the house with her butler.

Slowly the mastermind looked at them leave, meanwhile he steeled his will unknowing the mark placed on his back as he moved towards Ara's room standing right behind the wooden door with a cute sign hanging on it that had Ara/Eun written in red.

Gently the boy knocked at the door but nobody answered, he then grew worrier and gently openned it, the smell that filled his nostrils made him puke. It was the odor of blood and vomit.

It took Add a few minutes to look at the room and he feared the worst as the walls were covered in blood as if a person had exploded right there. Yet in the mide of the bed a bloodstained girl was holding her legs with her arms as if she was a child who was going to be punished by a fearsome person, the clattering of her teeth made Add feel at ease, yet seeing her in that pose making those sound, didn't.

Slowly the mastermind moved to her side and gently he tried to reach her head but Ara dodged it and stepped out of the bed moving to the wall. "Please... master... don't come near me, please." Ara plead as she saw Add stare at her eyes and then advance towards her as she tried to escape like a cornered animal. "Don't run from me Ara stay" He said as Ara tried to escape to her sides and evade the mastermind, but hus words became an order and the Asura finally gave in yelping in pain as he hugged her.

"Ahhh please don't touch me!" She yelled as Add taken aback from her words released her instantly seeing his clothes get soaked by blood now, then he realised that her skin was peeling off. "W-why you stopped me back then, why you choose to suffer this much!" He asked placing his hands on her sides to not let her escape to nowhere and answer him. "Answer me, Ara!" He yelled ordering her again but soon he saw her eyes turn totally red and push him back to the bed.

"What do you think... you are doing moronic master?" Eun said now being im control of Ara's body as her blood-stained hair became white and stainless in a second her nine furry tails also appearing and covering her body as if trying to patch up her wounds. "Ordering her around like that, just how insensitive you can be!?" She yelled now pressing her foot on his stomach. "Gah... Eun stop it hurts." He replied to her rough behavior.

"Do you think it's not painful for us too?!" She stated with a hint of sadness on her words. "It hurts like hell!" She then yelled at him. In a quick motion Add rolled to his side and pulled the hand of the foxgirl towards the bed to successfully pin the girl against it. "Let me help you two, if I give you a bit of my s-." Add began to explain but was stopped when Eun gave a wild roar at him mixed with her most menacing voice. "NEVER!" She then pushed him hard with her tails.

"I am not a mere fox that will eat whenever she is hungry! And by no way I will feed from your soul!" She declared pinning the mastermind to the bed but then she vomited blood to her side giving an opening for the boy to slip and roll on the bed fighting for the dominance. "Let me!", "No!" Those were the voices that came from their mouth until finally Add won due the foxgirl being im an weakened state. "Stop if you do that you can die moronic master!" She argued but then she saw Add give her solemn look. "I prefer it... to let you two suffer more." And then he kissed her lips.

In a second sparks of energy filled the foxgirl as their lips remained connected and their fingers entwined, it was a mere kiss but soon it became more passionate as loving each instant of the moment Add gave more of him and deepenned the kiss playing with the rebellious tongue as Eun tried to reject him with her remaining strenght but she also felt something else as the flavor didn't feel anything like a soul. It was mana.

Add gently moved his hands and cupped the Asura's breast making her gasp and pant gently under his touch and caress, Eun still trying to figure what was happening as a mere kiss with her in the state she was, almost meant certain death or at least fatigue, but it didn't look like the Mastermind was any near of them, as he indicated when he let lust take over and gently sucked one of her breasts. "Ahh, Add, calm down~ ." She said softly with a whisper as her hands gently hugged his head as he pleased such a soft area as her chest was.

The energy that Eun unconsciously took from Add became from a well known person that was actually taking a nap at the outskirts of the Misty lake, while Ciel on the other hand, was battling against the monkey king bravely. "Understood servant, you mustn't use mana to beat that weakling deal with him with your skills." Lu had adviced him before the battle started and thus Ciel obediently was pummeling the criature with little trouble.

Returning to Eun she somehow understood that the presence of mana in their master's body was due a third party and even under her moans as Add worked her up with kisses and caresses she let one or two curses escape towards the damned loli demon and her butler... but that was just her being dishonest with her real feelings.

When Add left her breasts Eun asked him for another kiss which she received without further problems as her peeling ceased and skin formed, meaning she was back to normal and the male work had finished but it was just in that time that Add felt his head hurt again as a little voice said to his head. "Its alright Add... you may sleep now." The voice was softer than any charm and could eye to its owner as Ara and Eun were in the middle of changing forms making the boy faint against her soft cleaverage as rhe black haired girl hugged him gently and let him rest. "I really love you... my master." She said as a tear of happiness rolled through her cheek.

The rest of the day passed comfortably as Ara, now recovered from her injures, moved Add to his room so he could sleep on his bed, and not be bothered by all the cleaning Ara had to do in her room, she actually praised how Add managed to resist the gruesome scenario her room was, even she had a difficult time bearing the odor as it invaded her nostril, yet her nose was more refined than those of a human. From time to time she checked on her master wearing an smile on her face an she let an small giggle as he snorted and used his hands like the paws of a cat.

During the morning, Ciel and Lu came from their little trip but the Chiliarch was... rather pissed as she had returned to her base job. "Hey big-breasted fox you simply sucked too much mana from me! You better pay me back" She yelled and protested just to receive Ara's hug and cease all her protests and tantrum as Lu actually had protected what mattered for her.

 **Well here we end chapter 4 how was it, did you enjoy it I hope you do and guess which buzzing things appear in next chapter?**

 **Kekekekeke they are back.**

 **By the way I think this chapter look by much better now isn't it**


	5. And thus now our travelling begins

**And here we reach chapter 5. I want to announce that the yuri of last chapter won't happen again as even I after reading it thought it was more a feeding, that actual sexual relationship between females.**

 **Taking that into consideration here I remade chapter 4 and decided that if there is going to be yuri it won't be like that, so we start chapter 5 with an advice. "This chapter continues with the modified version of chqpter 4." With no further words we start chapter 5**

 **Chapter 5: And thus our travel begins.**

The next morning after Add intimated for the first time with Eun, well if the short session of kisses and a little groping could receive that name, him and Ciel were staring at the ladies with raw killing intent, Add wanted to do quite a lot of inhuman things to Lu who was using Ara's breasts as her personal pillows, as her enlarging breast potion was a failure that even weakened the loli demon, on the other hand Ciel wanted to murder Eun for not filming his master first sexual awakening, as now the pure Lu was tainted... by a woman.

His eyes shoot venom to the sleeping foxgirl, who had Lu clenched against her breast. The little demon was asleep with a happy expression and seemed to get attached heavily to Ara and Eun after the human-side saved her life, much to Add dismay as little progress he could made with her love interest, after the sexual session that almost killed him due being the first time they shared mana and making him sleep for a whole day.

As soon as the clock marked 8 o'clock the alarm began to ring and Ara opened her eyes gently, and before streching and yawn she looked at the males that stared at her and the still asleep companion.

"Good morning baka-Master, Ciel-san." She said as she finished streching and sat on the bed, Lu still attached to her breasts who luckyly still were covered by her pijamas. After a few seconds Add snapped out of his trance seeing his partner being too natural with the situation and slowly backed to the door sensing a trap right there and when he opened it he saw her smile, yep the Lu/Ciel duo and almost him were right at the Death's door.

Quickly Add exited the room and locked the door behind him pressing his back against it, pressing his ear against the door, it didn't take too long for him to hear. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY ROOM! AND WAKE UP YOU DAMNED LOLI!" Eun yelled as loud crashing noises were heard and screams of pain followed them ending after the door itself was destroyed by the bloody body of Ciel and Lu, who crashed against the wall as Add barely dodged them by jumping to his side.

Soon after Add technically saved his life, he dared to look into the room and be marveled as Eun, thinking she had knocked every possible spectator, began to change her clothes, giving Add a full view of her more personal parts as well as a little funny show as probably, being still half asleep, she tried to remove her lower pijama which was stuck with her tails and made her roll over the bed in such a cute and sexy way, that Add had a nosebleed.

When Add finally decided to stop spying at the reason of his dreams, and nightmares, he remembered two important things: one was, that he was totally late for job now and the second came with the growing sound of his stomach as he had skipped, lunch, dinner and now breakfast due the lack of strenght, and probably he would also let pass today's lunch as he had a lot of work to do.

"Eun I will be leaving." He shouted as with a lot of raw hunger he left the house, trembling a lot due knowing also that Echo wouldn't be satisfied nor even pleased of seeing the mess that they had caused during the fight, as well as the day he took off. For his surprise, the alchemist girl was there, yet she was sitting in a huge strange machine that seemed a raygun. "Sorry Echo I was asleep." Naturally he lied upon seeing Echo to serious.

"It's okay jishio, afterall this place was a mess yesterday when your girlfriend, I mean demoness, came and cleaned it while I worked. She told me everything, by the way." Echo replied almost naturally as she simply jumped from the strange machine and stood by his side. "Jishio, when you will be departing?' She asked finally taking Add off guard.

"Departing? What do you mean Echo? He asked a little dumbfounded as he opened the workplace and switched the lights on. "As master had to awaken and now is a fullfledged demon master he can't have the choice of staying in one place, he needs to travel to other places tp become stronger, that is what i meant when I said that I wanted him to remain pure." Echo spoke quoting Ara's words with such perfection that she even let a little sob escape as probably Ara wanted to stay in their home, an advantage only able for those non-mana users.

"But rest assured I made something specially for you jishio." She said and immediately grabbed his hands and dragged him to a table with a pair of magenta and white colored gloves were resting. "I don't recognize these, but I have to say that they have style." He said and picked them up putting them on almost by instict. "I call them dynamo controllers" Echo said as when Add moved his hand a buzzing sound was heard, along with a little sound of metal clang.

"Eh?" He tilted his head confused as he heard the sound. "I was working on them for a while as a safety measure against outsiders, and this is the result." She said as six metal objects appeared floating as they buzzed and lay by Add'side. "And these are the dynamos, don't worry they won't hurt you or anybody you don't want them to hurt." She explained as Add moved his hands to study the movement of the six flying objects.

"They move according my brainwaves isn't it?" He asked as he saw that moving his hands wasn't the solution to move the objects. "That is right, I don't want you making weird poses as you control them." She added as Add began to catch the trick to make them obey him with an occassional crash between them as he tried to organize them. "They also have cameras if our pervert genius want to "tease" a certain fox." Eun mentioned which almost made Add start admiring the alchemist as a goddess.

An idea crossed Add's mind knowing it would be a good way to test his new weapon, he would scare Eun with them and see how she reacted to his new toy. For that he asked Echo for the video lens that let him see what the cameras saw, which the girl gave gladly upon seeing his face.

"What kind of mischievious ideas you may have in your head right now, jishio." She mumbled as he turned on the lens making six images appear in front of him each one belonging to one Dynamo. Soon he organized the dynamos in three squads letting four rest to boast his concentration to the max, as well as making it better for them to sneak into the house.

The house seemed to be empty at the beginning but soon the microphones installed on the Dynamos caught a sound that came from the kitchen and alerted Add to go there, something he would regret heavily as he heard the responsable of the noise... Eun.

She was standing right after the oven and for a second Add thought that maybe she was roasting Ciel and Lu , but as one of the dynamos approached he could see, EUN WAS MAKING STEW!. The surprise of such even made Add make a mistake and the spy dynamos collided with her tails making the girl yelp in surprise, like she was a child that got caught with hot handed with a cookie jar, but then she noticed the Dynamos on the floor and kicked them away making sure no one was looking at her. "Oh that is bad she just started their self-defense program." Echo announced as the screens that showed their cameras turned red and the buzzing increased.

At the kitchen Eun returned to make the stew and ignored the dynamos completely, leaving her back open for any kind of attack, as little she expected for her little enemies to have tazer guns with them and with the mere touch of a pointy surface on her back 10000 volts filled her body making her yelp in pain and drop the stew on her, luckily it wasn't hot yet.

Eun stared daggers at the Dynanos who started to take pictures of her as the water of the stew made her clothes a soak and marking her nicely shaped curves, but sensing her growling they decided to escape as almost instantly Eun leaped on them. "WAIT RIGHT TH- ahhh!" she yelled as after having caught one of her attackers the other immediately protected the prisoner by electrocuting the girl again to make her release the captured one.

The process was repeated as the dynamos and Eun broke tables, chairs, plates and a lot of other assorted objects as Lu and Ciel watched the scene a bit ashamed that they had beed defeated by the girl that couldn't catch the dynamos and started to become more feral towards those metalic things that ran like children escaping bath. "Come back right here!" She yelled as the dynamos went to the back of the house and tried to return to his owner, before the foxgirl destroy them both.

The little quarrel got worse as the remaining squads of Dynamo activated and took off to protect their kind, rounding and cornering the foxgirl as they launched their tasers on her sending more volts and pain until the girl tripped and showed her perfectly round ass to the little machines who took a picture of her before returning to their "father", who was sweating heavily and panicked a lot, after all, the stomps that signaling a very furious fox were a very stimulating fear.

It didn't take much for the source of such stomps appear at the workplace's door, her face had such a malicious stare, and a wide, evil grin that Add started to back in order to disappear from there, yet his "sons" were had laid on the floor behind him in order to take cover and made him trip and hit his head against the floor, giving enough time for Eun to mercilessly pin him against it with her leg pressing on his chest hard. "YOUUUUU, HAVE REALLY DONEEE IT" She declared in a somewhat macabre voice as Add screamed like a girl and Echo covered her eyes to not see the extreme amount of violence the girl did to the male.

After a long nightmare for Add, actually just 10 minutes of Eun hitting him mercilessly, the guy was kneeling with three large blocks of stone on his legs as his face was covered by claw marks and even one or two punch marks, his eyes, swollen after the ordeal, were teary as the white-haired girl was lecturing the boy for his actions. "Just why did you have to act so childish! You not only scare the hell out of me with those machines but also made them attack me! Did you really need to test them that badly!?" She yelled launching an insult or another from time to time to refer to him.

Add, on the other hand, still had the secret of the optical lens, as he didn't even imagine how worse the situation would be if she had discovered that he also had a picture of her perfect ass and a picture that proved she was actually cooking for him, yet when that idea came into his mind, he even felt a little embarrassed of letting that happen, because, the girl that never cared for him, was actually, the one that cooked today's lunch for him. Suddenly the fox-girl stopped her lecture and sniffed the air, yep she had forgotten the oven and it seemed the burnt scent of food reached her nose making her stop there and turn around. "I will be right back!" She shouted as she returned to the house. Add looking at Echo who simply made a gesture for him to follow her, after all he knew it was technically his fault made the scientist walk towards there.

Inside the house the atmosphere was gloomy as a little sobbing was heard, Add felt a little plain in his earth as he knew who was the one sobbing and actually cursed that Lu and Ciel seemed to have disappeared from their room. Entering in the kitchen was all that Add had to do to find Eun kneeling in front of the oven with her hand pressed over the grill, she didn't made it on time and the stew looked like charcoal. Add pressed a hand on her shoulder and it was immediately knocked off by hers as she hid her face from him.

"Don't try to be nice now, its all your fault, and it was my first time" She said harshly, sending wave of pain to him as he knew it perfectly well, he was probably the only one to blame, even if he could say that Echo insisted, or that she activated the self-defense mode of the Dynamos, he was the only one that ordered her to get into the house and scoop near her to picture her cooking, if he had chosen otherwise, this wouldn't have happened.

The mastermind didn't have more solutions that one in his mind, and even if his stomach was totally empty and doing this would only make him hungrier he had to do it, after all, he liked Ara, and a lot, but he also enjoyed that little smile on the fox-demon that possessed her body as it was also cheerful like the human one, and thus he grabbed an spoon and a bowl to serve the charcoal stew.

Eun looked at his actions a bit marveled, as normally he would apology over and over but this time it was different, he was forcing himself to eat the food that she was preparing. She raised her hand to stop it, but a look on his eyes made her stop her attempts, he was serious, manly, respectful, his master, for her eyes, was in this case, the alpha that she wouldn't disobey.

"Its delicious" Were his first words as he poured a spoonful of the black liquid on his mouth, the Asura even saw her restrain himself of making an "this is horrible" face as he started to pour more into his body, forcing the food down into his empty stomach which roared as finally he was receiving attention, it even made her reach for her chest as for the first time, she heard a loud thump inside of her, similar probably to the expression that Ara has told her in the past when looking at the male's chest, or in a few occasions were the scientist was just like now, but what brought a little and faint blush to her pale and teary cheeks was when he finished the bowl and raised it. "I want seconds." He said gently holding the thing on his hand just for Eun to take it and then faint on the table, due food poisoning.

Later in the afternoon Ciel and Lu returned to the house only to find Add again on bed, at first Lu was going to be rude and wake the young male up harshly just to mock of him for being human and the sort, but, as she saw Eun not move from her chair next to the mastermind she stopped herself and instead moved towards her signaling her to stand up as they needed to talk a little about the departing from Elder Village.

"You know you can't stay here, right?" She asked at the foxgirl with a worried voice, as Ciel occupied her place on the chair and the females moved to the dining room to speak freely. "I do know that, but, I don't really know if he is ready or he needs to become stronger at least." She replied as the petite demon girl stood by her side, thinking about something.

"Well you are right about that, but, you can always go to Bethma isn't it? The monsters there aren't out of his league, and you my friend, I have made a little research on you, max level, demon fox girl." Lu said with a little smirk as she announced her information and in response, Eun sighed heavily. "I am a millenarian fox demon, naturally I am not somebody to be taken lightly, and its not that I tried to keep it hidden you know? I simply wanted this idiot to be calm and not having him involved with this entire ordeal." She said as her hand rested on the table, while her face wore a bored expression.

"I don't want to explode you dream, but you know it's impossible, with a being like yourself, even if other demons are weaker than you, once he sees your true nature, he will be affected Eun, and also that alive girl you are currently possessing, they both will be affected by you no matter your choice." She commented gently. "I…. will accompany you with Ciel too, it's not unheard for participants to form a four-player team, that way I can make things easier for you two." Lu added as she pressed her hand on her cheek and looked directly into Eun's eyes.

"Fine." Eun replied closing her eyes. "Then I will start to prepare everything, our departure will be…tomorrow." She announced as her eyes fixated on Luciela.

The next day came into view as four figures stood by the gates of Elder, Ara, was carrying her spear as well as quite a big amount of equipment as if the group were going to camp, but it wasn't the case, it was the beginning of their adventure, Add, by her side, was wearing his classic clothes as the six dynamos were sealed by a belt on his jeans, Ciel, had two gun-blades on his back with also his large case in one hand and Lu over his shoulder.

The Asura gave a last glance to the village that they were leaving spotting Echo, Hoffman, and Ariel who were waving to them cheerfully, she knew that her "peaceful love-comedy" days were over and probably now a live of carnage was on stock for her, but she couldn't back now, and with Add's hand on her shoulder she regained strength to step out of the village with the other four.

They knew it was the beginning of their destiny, and thus here, the real adventure, begins.


	6. Special Chapter 6: When they are alone

Hello hello, this is a special chapter just to make us laugh a little and discover some little secrets(?) from our characters.

Special chapter 6: When they are alone

Today this brave author made a risky play an entered in the fox's den, with the purpose of installing cameras all over the place to record our characters in their most intimate moments, specially when they are totally alone. And here is our first vic- yea, victim sounds right.

《Ara Haan》

From a camera installed inside a teddy phoru, Ara appeared from the main entrance, like all days in the evening she was quite a mess and now even her outfit was totally drenched with blood

"Argh that stupid faggot of Banthus and his fucking crew!"

Her unusual yell and internal roar soon ceased as she remembered that she was inside of her home, gently she softened her voice and called for Add, Ciel and Lu,. No one answered her call and thus the girl giggled and started to nude, cleaning the blood stains on her body with her clothes as she proccedded to the bathroon were the main camera couldn't follow her, but it could gasp a perfect view of her round and wel-shaped hips.

At this point the author cursed himself for not remembering that Ara always got her clothes dirty during her missions, and also because he didn't place a camera in the bathroom due feeling it was meaningless.

Half an hour passed before Ara came out from the bathroom, her body was covered by a mere towel but the sight of her perfect curves was visible, from her breasts to her hips it was pure extasy and pervertion, it was a miracle that Add could handle her assaults everyday.

As the camera continued recording, Ara stood in front of the fridge giving the impression that she was going to drink some milk to cool down, but I the author was surprised as instead she took a 5lts container of chocolate Ice-cream and started to eat it.

《Eun Haan》

It took Ara a full hour to empty the container that was full, her mouth and lips, covered in dark brown were a certain clue of her ice-cream gluttonery and made her feel sleepy, after all if Lu and Ciel were out they would forcefully keep the secret once she was up, isn't it?

Thinking about that Ara closed her eyes and drifted to the dreamland, yet almost instantly Eun took over, worried about her surroundings and in total alert. In a quick movement she used her tail to clean her mouth as she looked to her sides fixating her view on a certain spot, then she stood up and ran to her room, letting the container fly through the floor and land on a corner.

She only took a pair of minutes, before appearing into view with a series of clothes that no-one would expect her to use, a bride costume whose skirt was short as she made her tails surround it to disguise them as part ofbthe dress, instantly she sat on the sofa and... turned the TV on, which had a Dorama going called "My girlfriend is a gumiho" (Author notes: it exist in real life.)

"How can that bastard do that to her!?

She yelled as she began to sob and cry, covering her face with her gloves to hide her tears as she continued to watch the dorama, sighing on relief when the MC gave her hope on her possible relationship with her master, making her angry when she found nasty secrets and even compared Noona with Ara getting jealous of her human counterpart.

After the dorama ended Eun jumped from the sofa and went to change again, but this time it was a bunny costume as she seemed to work for Elder's Casino, she put her normal attire in washing machine and left the house quickly.

《Luciela Sourcream》

Unexpectly, a few minutes after Eun left the house Lu appeared at the door, she was wearing a kindergarden outfit as it seemed that a teacher had mistaken her for one, she was crying prior the humilliation that she had to suffer due her height and the rage of her servant leaving her aside, which ended in her predicament.

After she opened the door, on a tantrum she entered in the house wanting to yell at her servant, but due her wraith she failed to see the openned container at the corner of the living room and she stepped on it, making her lose balance and fall head first against the floor, she could feel the pain increase as she caressed her horns and then she began to cry like a little girl.

" Uwaaaaaaa~! Ciel stupiddddd!." She yelled as she cried louder starting to slam the floor with her hands, making it crack under her fists naturally, but as she opened her eyes again, she looked at an object that caught her interest almost immediately, it was Ara's tail-like accessory from her outfit.

Lu gently stood up and dashed towards it grabbing said item with her hands, feeling the soft silk sink in her fingers and then with a full perverted smile she rubbed it against her face and sniffed it to get full of her scent.

"Ahhhh Ara's scent is here, I can feel the warm sensation if her butt, ahhhh." She said in a really perverted way and then did something even more incredible and used it as a rope to play, like a total little girl. "Ara and I, below a tree, holding our hands, we share a kiss~" She said as she jumpef the "rope".

《Add Kim》

It was around 7 o'clock in the evening when the mastermind arrived to the house, he was carrying a box that made a lot of strange noises similar to those made by a cat purring.

Add laid the box too carefully making it look rather suspicious why he was that careful with said object, yet a couple of minutes later three little heads appeared, revealing to be little kitties that mewed to get his attention as they moved around their improvised house.

After a few minutes, the mastermind returned and smiles at the kittens gently before starting to rub his face against their fur as he made some disturbing sounds that the camera didn't reproduce for the sanity of the author, and he didn't write for the sanity of his readers, but for a liitle hint they were a mix of moan with girl-likes "Kya".

Add stood taking turns to hug, pet, kiss and even lick each cat, taking the role of their mother a little to far as he even dressed them like little babies and proccedded to give milk to them with the help of a little syringe in order to fill their stomaches receiving more happy mews and purrs from the kittens.

After a good hour of taking care of the kittens. Add boxed them gently and started to prepare the house, cleaning everything that seemed out of place but luckily as he was inspecting the phoru teddy bear somebody knocked at the door protecting the camera and author's life probably.

The saviors were three children, aparently the kitties owners who, for some reason, had asked Add to take care of them, which he did gladly as the readers could see. Yet as soon as they left with their owners and Add closed the door, he started to cry on a corner.

"And we can't have a cat due that fox Eun being allergic to them!" He said crying hard as he was lied by the fox who simply didn't want more rivals.

《Ciel》

After Add stopped sobbing Ciel appeared at the entrance, making the mastermind panic and leave the house in secret as he didn"t want Ciel to know he was such a cat-lover.

Ciel expression was scary as he carried some bags that probably belonged to Luciela, inside the house and with a thud they landed at the table with no greater issues, his eyes looking left and right to scope people in his vecinity, but found none.

Feeling a lot better, Ciel started to reveal the contents of the bags, revealing a large quantity of phoru based articles, from stckers to teddy bears, including a full body costume that made the author laugh totally as he decided to try it on himself... it ashames me to say that he looked utterly cute on it.

"My treasure, I must protect my treasure." He said as he actually danced with the teddy bears of all classes of phorus, enjoying their skin totally as he squeezed them and proccedded to put dresses on them, trying to make them look even prettier.

After half an hour he was playing tea party with the phorus as his guests and him dressed as a phoru butler, served tea to them, but suddenly his eyes narrowed while looking at our hidden phoru camera, gently he lifted the teddy bear and looked directly at us.

"Author-kun, Readers-san. I hope you had enjoyed your tea as it will be the last one." He said with a grin and then the camera lost connection abruptly as the author escaped to another universe to stay safe from Ciel

 **Here ends this special little chapter hope you all enjoyed it as I did and I hope to obtain some reviews!**


End file.
